You're The One That He Wants
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: Sick of Blaine and Kurt not admitting their feelings for each other, the Warblers decide to get them together using the art of song and Grease.


**Disklainer: **Naught as always is mine.

Blaine's footsteps echoed loudly through the uncharacteristically empty hallways. He hadn't seen his friends all day; they hadn't answered his calls or texts and he was starting to feel a little paranoid, and more than a bit worried.

_Where are they? _he thought, a frown plastered on his face, _they can't have possibly decided they hated me and left me. Everything seemed fine yesterday – we were getting along fine in Warbler practice. Did I do something? Did they find a better, handsomer soloist? _

His worries swam through his head as he walked down corridors blindly, not really paying attention to where he was going. He felt lonely – it was the weekend and he'd spend it with his friends to compensate for not being overly welcome back at his own home. Now his friends had abandoned him, too. It stung more than a little.

Blaine turned a corner and walked past what appeared to be an empty classroom. What he didn't notice though was Ethan and Jeff, who peeked out into the corridor after Blaine had passed and then quickly pulled out their phones, texting frantically.

_Plan's underway. Get ready, guys. Initiating in ten seconds._

They then ducked out of the classroom and tailed Blaine until he'd began to head down a staircase. They stood at the top and Ethan cleared his throat loudly, causing Blaine to turn.

'Ethan! Jeff!' Blaine grinned widely, seeming incredibly relieved, 'where have you guys been? Where are the others? I –'

Jeff held up his hand and Blaine fell silent.

'Hush, Blaine.' he ordered, 'keep walking downstairs. Follow the corridors. Wes is waiting for you.'

Blaine frowned but nodded anyway, and continued down the stairs. Ethan and Jeff then tore off back into the other direction, heading for a shortcut to get them ahead of Blaine.

_What on earth is wrong with them today_? Blaine thought as he continued down the stairs. Strange behavior from the Warblers was not very out of the ordinary, but they were acting incredibly secretive and ignoring Blaine was something that had never happened before. He was always accepted by them – he'd considered them all brothers. So what were they trying to pull?

Blaine walked about halfway down the corridor before Thad and David popped up. They grinned at him, before opening their mouths and, to Blaine's utter surprise, started singing.

_He's got chills, _

_They're multiplying_

_And he's losing control!_

Thad winked at him and made a flourish towards David, who sauntered closer to Blaine and walked around him, sashaying his hips.

_Cause the power _

_You're supplying_

_It's electrifying!_

David poked Blaine in the arm and then hissed, pulling back his arm as though burnt. He smirked and grabbed Blaine and pulled him down the corridor at a run, before shoving him around the corner into the arms of Cameron.

_You better shape up_

'_Cause he needs a man_

_And his heart is set on you!_

Cameron drew a heart in the air with his hands and pointed down the corridor. Blaine walked, confused out of his mind, his head whirling. What on earth were the boys talking about? And who was it that wanted him?

His thoughts flitted briefly to Kurt but he scoffed, dismissing the idea almost instantly. Kurt was too fabulous, too beautiful, too proud to ever reciprocate Blaine's feelings.

He saw Trent grinning at him and he began to sing before Blaine had even reached him fully.

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To his heart you must be true!_

Trent grabbed Blaine as he came closer and swung him around, dancing some sort of crazy jig. Blaine started to laugh and he danced with him for a moment before Trent smiled and nudged him gently, urging him to keep going.

Blaine rounded the corner and saw Wes, who was holding his arms out in welcome.

_You're the one that he wants,_

_You are the one he wants_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey_

Then Wes made a gesture and Blaine couldn't help but join in with the singing, smiling softly.

_You're the one he wants_

_You are the one he wants_

_The one he needs_

_Oh, yes indeed!_

Wes broke off and laughed, smiling at Blaine, who took the silence as an opportunity to press for questions.

'Who is this about? And what on earth is going on?' he asked, narrowing his eyes at Wes, who winked at him.

'Who else would it be about, Blaine?' he replied somewhat ominously, 'but you're not exactly done yet. You've got to go to the choir room now. Jeff and Ethan will take you there – they're just around the corner.'

Blaine nodded at Wes, understanding that he wouldn't get any more information out of him. He walked slowly and went around the corner, and sure enough, Jeff and Ethan were standing there, Jeff holding a bouquet of white and red roses.

Blaine blanched.

'Um… thanks guys?' he raised his eyebrows at them, his words coming slowly and unsurely. Jeff and Ethan burst out laughing.

'These aren't for you.' Ethan informed him matter-of-factly.

'Well – they kind of are.' Jeff reasoned, thrusting the flowers in Blaine's direction, 'they're yours to give to someone.'

'Who?' Blaine asked, still confused.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

'Don't be stupid, we see the way you look at him.'

Blaine's mind instantly went to Kurt and he blushed brightly, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Jeff rolled his eyes.

'Come with us,' he ordered, grabbing Blaine's arm, 'and don't damage those, they cost us a fair bit.'

With that, they dragged Blaine in the direction of the choir room, whistling the tune of _You're The One That I Want _cheerily to themselves. Blaine allowed himself to be led, but his stomach was twisting with nerves. What was he meant to do? If Kurt was in the choir room, he would lose it completely and make a fool out of himself. Did Kurt even feel the same, or was this some sort of cruel joke?

His nerves only intensified as he caught sight of the choir room doors, which were shut.

Ethan and Jeff smiled reassuringly at him.

'You'll do fine, Blaine,' Jeff assured him softly, 'go out and get your man. We know you want this.'

Blaine nodded shakily; there was no point trying to deny it. He gripped the flowers a little tighter and Jeff and Ethan each grabbed a handle of the door, pushing it open slowly.

Blaine stepped into the room and sure enough, Kurt was standing, staring out a window, the light framing him like he was some sort of angel. He felt his mouth go dry and the door click shut behind him. Kurt turned slowly then and looked into Blaine's eyes and there were no words needed; the look Kurt gave him was enough to reveal all.

And then he opened his mouth and if he looked like an angel, his voice completed the vision of heaven.

_You better shape up_

'_Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To my heart you must be true_

He sang slower than the rest of the boys, and he never once broke eye contact with Blaine. There was a heightened silence between them for a moment after he'd stopped singing, and Blaine reacted in the only way he could think of. He set the flowers down on a table carefully, before crossing the room quickly, pulling Kurt into his arms and kissing him soundly on the lips.

He could feel Kurt's breath hitch and he could feel the moment of surprise before Kurt was wrapping his arms around him, kissing him back just as eagerly.

Something stirred in Blaine's stomach and he decided in that moment that kissing Kurt was as close to heaven as he'd get. After a beautiful, sacred moment of kissing, Blaine pulled away and simply stared at Kurt.

'Was – was that okay?' he asked eventually, his voice hesitant.

Kurt laughed breathlessly, 'more than okay. That was amazing.'

Blaine smiled.

'The – the flowers… they're for you.' he told him softly. Kurt smiled at him fondly.

'Why would I need flowers when you just gave me the world?' he asked.

Blaine felt his heart stop for a split second before resuming at a wild pace.

Instead of answering, he merely kissed Kurt gently.

'Why would I need the world when I have you?' he murmured against his lips, his breath falling into sync with the beautiful boy in his arms.


End file.
